Chapter 05: Yuuko of the Dusk, Part 1
This chapter is Part 1 of two chapters entitled Yuuko of the Dusk (昏黒の夕子, Konkoku no Yuuko). Synopsis While rain pours down on Seikyou Academy, Yuuko puts Teiichi in a tight embrace. As Yuuko promises to never let go of him, the warnings he received from the mysterious girl remain on Teiichi's mind. His thoughts are then interrupted by an sound that is rarely heard from a ghost: a sneeze. Yuuko realizes that they are getting too drenched, and after sermoning him for going to Kaede Hill without her knowing, she takes Teiichi back inside the school premises. Fortunately for the two, the school nurse is still on duty, so Teiichi and Yuuko are able to dry themselves up after being soaked in the rain. Miss Takamatsu soon leaves to submit some important paperwork — later mumbling to herself about Teiichi needing two towels. Teiichi is soon called by Yuuko, who has taken off all her clothes and is completely naked, save for the curtain that is supposed to cover the bed for privacy and the other towel that Teiichi borrowed from Miss Takamatsu. Of course, Teiichi is embarrassed to see her without any clothes on, so Yuuko decides to hide behind the curtain, somewhat embarrassed herself. Yuuko soon asks Teiichi about what he is doing at Kaede Hill; in response, Teiichi assured her that he was already planning to leave when Yuuko arrived. Yuuko then tells him the reason why she was worried about Teiichi: it is because of the story of "Spirited Away". According to Yuuko, the story tells of a certain spirit that charms students and drags them away with her, and she does not want someone to do the same to him. Yuuko, draped with only a towel covering her body, comes to Teiichi's side and asks him about how he sees her body. Although Teiichi's face became red in embarrassment to Yuuko's request, he answers her honestly; as he could see her, Yuuko has long black hair and a fair complexion. As Yuuko's eyes stare into Teiichi's, he sees the sinister face of the girl Teiichi met, startling him. Teiichi is soon pushed onto the bed by Yuuko, and as the Ghost of Seikyou Academy slowly becomes intimate to him... a voice asks him a question that slams him back to reality: "So you do want to die than, Niiya Teiichi?" While Yuuko holds on to Teiichi's waist, Teiichi finds the girl that he met at Kaede Hill at the infirmary's entrance, seemingly disappointed to see Teiichi disobey her advice to him. For a moment, the girl and Yuuko's eyes met, and it is clear that the girl can see Yuuko... and is disgusted about this fact. The girl then tells Teiichi of her real task — to take "that girl" away from Teiichi — and the girl's description of her as an object insulted Yuuko. However, the girl did not stop her confrontation against Yuuko; she is willing to enlighten Teiichi on Yuuko's "true form"... "Black tangled hair, ashen skin, an expression full of hate, dangling limbs, and the smell of rotten flesh." Teiichi instantly denies the girl's accusations, but he is shocked to discover the Yuuko who is just inches behind him. The Yuuko who was a thing of beauty at first is now a monstrosity. As Teiichi tries to get away from Yuuko's hideous form, the girl grabs him and they leave Yuuko behind inside the infirmary. Not too far away, Teiichi is still shaken by what he saw earlier. The girl tries to calm him down, and she tells him that what he saw has been the spirit that she always sees. The girl soon decides to tell Teiichi her name — Kirie Kanoe — and she reveals that the same girl they ran away from, the girl named Yuuko Kanoe, was her grandmother's older sister. Characters By order of appearance *Teiichi Niiya *Yuuko Kanoe *Ryouka Takamatsu *Kirie Kanoe Locations *Kaede Hill *Seikyou Academy Infirmary Trivia Quotes *"I'll never let go of you... okay?" — Yuuko's words of promise to Teiichi *"So you do want to die than, Niiya Teiichi?" — Kirie's statement to Teiichi concerning his attachment to Yuuko *"Niiya Teiichi! I'll tell you the true form of that thing! I'll tear off that mask that you're using to deceive Niiya with!" — Kirie's brave declaration to Teiichi and Yuuko Category:Manga Chapters